


That One Where They Break Up But Not Really

by ArthurPandragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurPandragon/pseuds/ArthurPandragon
Summary: A very bad and very out of character James/Regulus story that I wrote for class.





	That One Where They Break Up But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a story for my life transitions class that followed a plot that was given to me and so I decided to post this disaster here

James and Regulus are supposed to be going on a date, but Regulus has called and said he had something important to do and can’t make it. This is the fifth time it has happened this month. They hadn’t been going on as many dates as they used to.

James is starting to think that Regulus isn’t happy in their relationship. James decides that he must confront Regulus about it.

After a month of Regulus cancelling dates James finally confronts him about it.

When James goes to Regulus and asks him about cancelling Regulus gets very defensive and says James is just overreacting. James then gets mad and leaves.

After a week of not talking Regulus decides to explain why he has been cancelling dates. He explains that he has some personal stuff that he can’t tell James. This angers James and he says if Regulus can’t tell him he’s making it up.

After this fight James starts hanging out with his friend Chip. They become closer as Chip listens to James' problems with Regulus.

Regulus then finds out about this and accuses James of cheating. James and Regulus argue until finally Regulus breaks up with James.

*Alternate Ending*  
(Placed after paragraph 4)

After a week of not talking Regulus decides to explain why he has been cancelling dates. Regulus explains that some family stuff is happening, so he hasn’t been able to go out that much. James understands because he knows that Regulus doesn’t have the best family life. They come up with some solutions to fix the relationship.


End file.
